leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champions skins have been added to the store: * Nothing to report. The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: N/A PVP.net ;Summoner's Rift Development Map * As with last year, this alternate version of Summoner's Rift is likely for testing the Preseason Changes. ;Masteries * Visually upgraded Mastery Tree assets have been added to the client, but are currently not active or visible. ** Included in the new assets is a two-long arrow (e.g. from first row to third), but such an asset would not be used in the current system. ** Some of Season 3's mastery icons are included in the new assets. ;Splash Art * "Centered" versions of every Splash Art have been added. ** They do not replace the current Splash Arts, but are currently not used. ** The centered version of seems to be based on a new splash Art, not his live Splash Art. ** Some outdated centered Splash Arts (for , and some others) and centered Splash Arts from Chinese server are found. League of Legends Champions *''Nothing to report.'' Items *''Nothing to report.'' Preseason 2016 Summoner's Rift ;Basics *Starting gold increased to 500. Starting item costs rebalanced. ;Jungle *Initial damage on camps reduced to off-set changes to starting items and masteries. * now spawns in pit prior to his first appearance, offering an objective to top lane beyond farming. Grants a lesser version of to the killer only. Champions ; *General **Possible stat changes. * **Slow reduced to 5 / 9 / 13 / 17 / 21 / 25 % from 5 / 11 / 17 / 23 / 29 / 35 %. **Frost Shot's bonus damage is no longer classified as a critical strike, but still deals modified damage based on crit stats. To reiterate: no changes to damage versus live but the attacks no longer cause text nor trigger effects like or . ** Ashe can now for no bonus damage but will double Frost Shot's slow to 10 / 18 / 26 / 34 / 42 / 50 %, which decays down to the standard amount over the duration. To put it another way: Ashe now has a chance based on her critical strike chance to double Frost Shot's slow and trigger text and effects like or . * **Cooldown removed. **No longer amplifies the slow strength. ** The ability to cast Ranger's Focus at less than 5 stacks. **Activation consumes all stacks and Ashe will not generate stacks while the effect is active. **No longer generates stacks on Volley or Enchanted Crystal Arrow. Basic attacks only. **Does not generate stacks while active. ; :Niche: Zone Control Marksman *General **Base attack speed lowered and she starts the game with +11% to mask any level-1 difference, but consequently scales worse with attack speed. **Possible other stat changes. * **Bonus-armor pen removed. **Now deals 1% bonus damage TO CHAMPTIONS for every 1% of her critical strike chance. ** Caitlyn's next attack against targets caught in a or slowed by gains 650 bonus range and is guaranteed to apply Headshot. * **Projectile is now narrow until it hits its first target, after which it opens to its normal width. **Base damage increased by approximately 20%. **Damage now falls off quicker per enemy hit. * **Now utilizes a stock system. Maximum charges are 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 / 5. **Duration reduced to 90 seconds from 240. **Damage removed. **Being trapped now grants an immunity to further traps placed at that location for ~4 seconds. This immunity is lost if you leave that location. * **Damage reduced. **Net range reduced. **Net speed reduced. **Net width reduced. ; :Niche: Magic Damage Marksman *General **Possible stat changes. * **True damage removed. ** Corki's basic attacks deal 110% damage that is split to deal half physical damage and half magic damage. The 55%:55% modifiers interact with critical strike, Sheen and , while other "bonus damage" effects are applied as normal. * **Range reduced to 600 from 800. ** The Package is delivered to Corki's Fountain at regular intervals (~5 minutes). Collecting The Package grants Corki Homeguard and upgrades his next to . ** Corki dashes to the target location (3x range), leaving a trail of bombs in his wake that briefly knockaside enemies hit. Bombs deals deal substantially more damage than Valkyrie and slows. Valkyrie's is instantly readied after using Special Delivery. * **Now deals magic damage. ; *General **Attack frame improved by 30%. **Attack speed growth reduced to 1.5 from 2.7. **Missile speed reduced to 1600 from 1700. **Possible other stat changes. ; *General **Possible stat changes. * **On-hit CDR increased to 1.5 seconds from 1 second. **Cooldown increased to 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 seconds from 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4. * **Cooldown increased to 19 / 17.5 / 16 / 14.5 / 13 from 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11. ; *Niche: Shotgun Marksman *General **Possible stat changes. *New/Additional Innate **Basic attacks deal damage in a cone, dealing more damage at closer range. * **Reworked to synergize with new innate. ; *General **Possible stat changes. * ** Now also increases Jinx's TOTAL attack speed by 15%. ** Chaining Get Excited! now stacks the bonus attack speed. Movement speed only resets. ***While the bonus attack speed is multiplicitive with other bonuses, it stacks additively with itself (i.e. the second stack causes a total increase of 30%). ***Fishbones' reduction stacks additively with Get Excited! (i.e. the 15% reduction is mitigated by one stack of Get Excited!). **Duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * **Reduces total attack speed by 15% while active. ; *General **Stat changes. **Base attack speed increased to 0.694 from 0.658. **Attack speed growth reduced to 2.8% from 3.3%. * **Jump distance no longer scales with Boot Tier. **Jump distance now scales with total movement speed - i.e. is affected by all hastes but also slows. ; :Niche: Glass Cannon Marksman *General **Attack speed adjusted. **Possible other stat changes. * **Passive attack speed adjusted. * ** For the next X seconds, Kog'Maw's is doubled and the cap on his attack speed is increased to 5 attacks per second. During this time, Kog'Maw's attacks only deal but deals bonus magic damage equal to of target's maximum health}} and applies on-hit effects at full effect. The 60% damage modifier interacts with critical strikes, and , while other "bonus damage" effects are applied as normal. ***''Note it's virtually impossible to attack-move while Bio-Arcane Barrage is active.'' **Bonus range at early ranks reduced. * **No longer deals bonus damage to champions. **Damage adjusted to 70 / 110 / 150 . ** Now deals 2x damage to targets between and 3x damage to targets below . *** 140 / 220 / 300 . *** 210 / 330 / 450 . ; *General **Possible stat changes. * **No longer scales with attack speed. Time to be honest to what he builds and balance his ultimate around that, rather than his ultimate being weak due to the possibility of a build that never happens. **Now fires 20 / 25 / 30 bullets. ; :Niche: WOMBO COMBO Marksman *General **Possible stat changes. * (new innate) ** Miss Fortune's attacks deal bonus damage and mark her target. Marked targets are immune to the bonus damage but hitting a new target will transfer the mark. Switching between two targets is sufficient to continually trigger the bonus damage on each target. **The mark system will interact with but is specifically disabled from interacting with . * (new W) **Grants the bonus movement speed effect as a passive. **Grants 's attack speed active. * ** Cast range increased. * ** Higher max duration thus higher max damage. DPS is virtually unchanged at rank 1. ** Ranks improve the number of waves (consequently increases rate of fire). ** Each wave of bullets now has a chance to . ; :Niche: Mobility/Roaming Marksman *General **Possible stat changes. * **Damage changed to from 25 - 215 . **Updated AI. **Cooldown flattened to 8 seconds but is now modified by Quinn's Crit Chance. * renamed Aerial Assault **No longer . **Deals 1% increased damage for every . **The projectile marks the enemy it collides with as . **Cooldown is reduced by 50% if at least one target dies. **Faster projectile. **Narrower projectile. * **Dash speed increased. **Backflip AI improved. * ** After a 2 second channel, Valor soars down and picks up Quinn - granting her substantially increased movement speed. While joined, Quinn gains the ability to cast Skystrike, which will be triggered automatically by her next attack (classified as melee), Aerial Assault or Vault. Vague if maximum duration still exists. **Cooldown reduced to 0 seconds from 140 / 110 / 80 **Movement speed adjusted to 70 / 100 / 130 % TOTAL movement speed (multiplicative). We need to start clarifying Flat/Bonus/Total movement speed. At the moment we only track Flat/Percentages, and specify in the Ability Details if it's additive (bonus) or multiplicative (total). * **Damage reduced. **Damage is no longer modified based on the target's missing health. **Cost changed to 100 / 50 / 0 mana from 100 at all ranks. *** - Quinn hurls Valor forward dealing damage (+Skystrike's damage) then Valor flies off. *** - Valor dashes in and deals damage (+Skystrike's damage) then Quinn vaults back and Valor flies off. ***Attack/ - Point blank AOE damage then Valor flies off. ; *General **Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.66. **Possible other stat changes. * **Cooldown now begins on-cast instead of after when all attacks are used. **Cooldown increased to 12 / 10.5 / 9 / 7.5 / 6 seconds from 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5. **Duration to use the attacks reduced to 4 seconds from 6. ; *General **Possible stat changes. * **No longer reduces Explosive Charge's cooldown on-hit. **Attacking Explosive Charge no longer reduces Rapid Fire's cooldown. **Cooldown reduced to 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds from 20. * **Damage rescalled to 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 from 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180. **No longer deals increased damage per Explosive Charge stack. **Cooldown is now reset if Explosive Charge hits a champion. In addition to on-kill. Vague if the effect has to be detonated by Rocket Jump. * **Now detonates instantly on 4th stack, rather than needing an additional stack. **Both Rocket Jump and Buster Shot can apply stacks. **Missile speed increased to 2400 from 1800. ; *General **Possible stat changes. * **Cooldown resets when an enemy champion affected by Deadly Venom dies. **Entering stealth now cancels Twitch's current autoattack order. * **Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. **Casting Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat no longer breaks stealth. **Cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100 / 125 / 150. ; *General **Possible stat changes. * **No longer grants 60 / 90 / 120 armor and magic resistance. **Now grants 30 / 40 / 50 % damage reduction. ; *General **Possible stat changes. * **Now displays max spread range to Varus and his enemies if there is at least one tendril. **Rooted targets now gain 3 stacks of Blight over the duration. **Damage reduced to 100 / 175 / 250 from 150 / 250 / 350. ; *General **AD growth reduced to 1.66 from 2.66. **Possible other stat changes. * **Flat damage removed. **Percentage increased to 6 / 7.6 / 9 / 10.5 / 12 % from 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 %. **Now has a minimum damage of 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120. Items ;Removed from the store * * * (wards can still be planted from other sources) ; *Cost increased to from . *No changes to . * Limited to one type of Healing Potion. Starting Items :Cull, Hunter's Talisman and the currently unnamed ring are alternatives for the Doran's items and are similarly balanced. They are intended to be early-game pick-ups that do not build into anything. '' ; - NEW ITEM! *Costs . * Grants +5 attack damage * Restores 3 health on-hit. * Grants 1 bonus gold on minion kills, up to 100. Upon reaching the cap, you gain a bonus 300 gold. ; - NEW ITEM! *Costs . *Grants +150% Mana Regeneration while in the Jungle *Grants Damaging a monster deals 20 bonus true damage over 5 seconds while restoring 20 health over 5 seconds. Grants 15 bonus experience from large monster kills. Basic Items/Components ; * + = *Grants +25 attack damage. *Grants Your physical damage ignores 30% of your target's bonus-armor. *Builds into other things. ; - NEW ITEM! * UNKNOWN COMPONENTS + = *Grants +20 attack damage. *Grants +10 Armor Penetration *Grants After killing a unit, your next basic attack or single target spell deals 15 bonus damage. Finished Items ; * UNKNOWN COMPONENTS + = . *Grants +65 attack damage and +20% cooldown reduction. *Grants +10% Cooldown Reduction. *Grants Grants 1% Cooldown Reduction for every 1% of your Critical Strike Chance from sources other than Essence Reaver, up to 20%. *Grants Critical strikes restores . ; *Attack damage reduced to 65 from 80. ; * + UNKNOWN COMPONENTS + = *Grants +75 attack damage, +35 magic resist and +10% life steal. *No changes to . ; *Attack speed reduced to 40% from 50%. *Critical strike chance reduced to 30% from 35%. * While within 500 units of a visible enemy champion, you gain 12% bonus movement speed and can move through units. * You take 12% reduced damage from the last enemy champion you ''hit, lingering for 10 seconds after your last hit. ; * + + = *Grants +35% attack speed, +30% critical strike chance and +5% movement speed. *Grants When basic attacks, bolts are fired at up to 2 enemies near the target, each dealing . Bolts can critically strike and apply on-hit effects. *Grants Basic attacks deal 15 bonus physical damage on-hit. Economy & Vision ; - NEW ITEM! * + Level 9 *Grants the following compared to : ** Cast range is increased by 650%. ** Farsight Wards lasts until killed and do not count toward ward limit. Not specified if Farsight Wards have a limit. ** Recharge time reduced by 66%. ** Ward is visible, has only 1 health and cannot be targeted by allies. No teleporting! ** Charge limit reduced to 1. Teasers ;Starting Items :The following do NOT replace Doran's items, but are balanced with them in mind. * ;Wards * cheaper. *Dead wards now leave corpses on the floor for a duration, allowing you to know where your enemy has been warding. ;Trinkets *New options. * now starts the game with 2 charges. * now drops a visible ward (as with its upgrade) from the start. * new use. * Tier-2 upgrades are now free ( , , and ). ; * Can now be combined with , and for "slot efficient" vision items. * + = , grants Sightstone effects, Tribute, Health, Ability power, GP10 and MP5. * remains an option for people who want , and . ;Tier-3 Economy Items * , and described as "powerful activated items" when compared to the Sightstone alternatives. ; * Rebranded as an basic item with an active and is intended to be a true starting item option with upgrades, rather than a plug for early game that you sell. * You cannot purchase along side a flask. * May or may not set people on fire when you hit them. ; *Deals "delayed damage". *Grants effect similar to life steal but better. Might also be delayed. ; *Different. Cheaper. Builds into other things. ; *Good against high health targets. ; *Charges similarly to Statikk Shiv. Empowered attack has bonus range and does burn damage. *On Tristana at level 18 the bonus range is enough to out-reach turrets. ; *Bonus damage to minions. ; *Unspecified changes - considered an appearing item for Twitch. Masteries *Condensed into 3 tiers of masteries. Still appears to be 6 lines of masteries - 2 lines per tier? **It now requires significantly more investment to progress into the next tier. **Each tier offers stats and effects. **Tier-1 offers the same early game power as previous seasons; tier-2 now offers more appreciable bonuses due to the higher investment; and tier-3 offers substantial power, due to it disabling the mid-tier of other trees. Vague wording - could be interpretted as each tree being mutually exclusive, i.e. offense or defense or utility. *Mutually exclusive masteries - called "Keystone Masteries". From the screen shot, there appears to be 2 tier-2 Keystone Masteries and 3 tier-3 Keystone Masteries". **Keystone Masteries are intended to differentiate playstyles more noticeably. ;Keystone Mastery Examples * : Your 3rd attack or spell on an enemy champion shocks the area around them, dealing (10 level) Magic damage to enemies in the area (30 second cooldown). * : Killing a siege minion and large monsters permanently grants bonus health: 20 for siege minions and 8 for large monsters. This bonus is capped at 250, after which you will 100 health whenever a nearby siege minion dies. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;General * / / will now possess copies of , and . ; *Champion select asset leaked, similar to prior to his release. * **''I'm not a fan of lectures; broken bones are a better teacher.'' ; * **Wolf can now hunt , which will continue beyond 6 stacks. ; * **Clone will now spawn with a random facing direction. **Shaco can now see the remaining duration of his clone. ;Soon * **Just shy of Sion-tier. ** the only ability staying, at least without substantial changes. * **Alistar/Maokai-tier VU. **New Innate, Q and W - new abilities serve a similar purpose but in a more interesting way. **Largely unchanged E and R. * **Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. **Still retains an element of stat buffing. ;Skins *The Victorious skin of Season 2015 will go to . Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * General ** Riven now features a unique mechanic, which is displayed in her secondary resource bar - Edge. *** Riven starts at 0 and can have up to 100. Landing against an enemy champion generates 20 Edge, and she will lose her Edge if she has not gained any in the last 10 seconds at a rate of 10 per second. * ** Queuing empowered attacks - i.e. Runic Charge limit reduced to 1 from 3. ** Riven deals % increased damage for every point of Edge, up to 10% increase. * ** Bonus damage based on target's missing health. ** Deals 3% increased damage for every 1 Edge, up to 300% damage. Consumes all current '''Edge' on activation. Minimum and maximum values unchanged.'' ;;Items ; - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:V4.20 Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed